joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Santa Claus
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly High 6-B Name: Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Sinterklaas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, Papa Noel Origin: (Modern) Mythology Gender: Male Age: Over 1700+ Classification: Christian Saint, Magical Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), either Teleportation, Time Manipulation or Super Speed, Reality Warping (Completely reconstructs his surrounding environment to prevent collapse from the sheer friction generated by his travel, and prevents anyone from actually witnessing him in action, rendering his entire home and factory invisible to humans), Pocket reality manipulation (The reason his sack never gets bigger is because he stores the presents in his artificial pocket dimension) Attack Potency: Unknown, as Santa never enters combat and has never demonstrated any destructive feats through recorded history, possibly Large Country level (If we assume that Santa's arm movement in lifting the sack can be utilized in punching an object) Speed: Relativistic+ '(In order to get around to every house in the allotted time, he has 1.33 milliseconds to park the sleigh, go up and down the chimney, give out presents and eat leftover food) 'Lifting Strength: Class G+ (Assuming that every toy in Santa's sack is 1 kg in weight, it would weigh roughly 108,000,000 kg in total. Including coal for naughty children, the weight is probably twice or even thrice that) Striking Strength: Human class, possibly Large Country class Durability: Small Planet level (Santa resists a G-Force that is 17,500 times greater then that emitted by the Earth's gravity/atmosphere for an entire night) Stamina: Very large (Santa lives at the North Pole all year round, plus spends over 24 hours up in the troposphere/stratosphere in just a red suit) Range: Varies Standard Equipment: His sleigh, his group of reindeer (each one probably wielding Class G in lifting strength, in pulling the weight of the toys, along with Santa and the sleigh. Rudolph can also provide a beam of light from his red nose, that is powerful enough to instantly brighten up any area of darkness), and his sack of toys/coal Intelligence: Capable of concocting a list of every single child (human below the age of 18) on Earth, checking it over twice, and listing their personalities/attributes, without assistance, runs a massive gift-manufacturing complex, employing at least hundreds of thousands of elves, and suffers no backlash or torment, for at least 1,000+ years. Weaknesses: Extremely kind-hearted and jolly, Santa is pacifistic by nature and is very reluctant to fight. Has no known combat skill or experience. Is a massively scaled-up human with magical powers, so it could be assumed that he requires oxygen to breathe (albeit not much) and susceptible to standard methods of death (again, has to be massively scaled up) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-All Seeing Eyes:' Santa is watching every kid in the world. '-Giving Gifts:' Santa gives all the good kids in the world gifts. '-Giving Coal:' Santa gives all the naughty kids in the world coal. 'Note:'It is unknown as to whether Santa uses a form of super speed, teleportation or time manipulation to travel across Earth during Christmas Eve. All three theories are entertained in the '''"Powers and Abilities" '''section. Category:Characters Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Male Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Good Characters